Image isin't Everything
by A.L. Blackwell
Summary: Bra gets dumped for a pathetic reason, but she finds comfort in someone she might not expect it from.


Image isn't Everything  
  
Bra fell down to the ground, crying. "He... dumped me." She whispered. "All... for that." She couldn't believe it. After all of their time together, it had come to this. She got up and walked back into Capsule Corp. Walking up the stairs, she thanked Dende her parents weren't around. She would deal with them another time. She walked past her brother's room. "Hi Trunks. Goten."  
  
"Bra? What's wrong?" Trunks walked towards her.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"It's not nothing. You're crying."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." She said before brushing past him for her own room. She shut the door behind her.  
  
"What was that about?" Goten asked, joining Trunks in the hallway.  
  
"I don't know. But she's playing her 'I hate the world' music." Trunks saw the puzzled look on his friend's face. "Green Day."  
  
"Oh. Do you want me to see if I can find out what's wrong?"  
  
"I doubt you can. But be my guest."  
  
"All right." Goten knocked on Bra's door. "Bra? Can I talk to you?"  
  
Soon the blue haired girl opened the door. "Hi." She said quietly.  
  
"Hey. Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah." Bra stepped aside to let him in."  
  
"So what's bothering you?" he asked.  
  
She sat down on her bed. "I broke up with my boyfriend."  
  
"I take it you were the one who got dumped since you're crying. Can I ask what the problem was?"  
  
"I wasn't putting out enough for him." She wrapped her arms around Goten's neck. "It was my first serious relationship, Goten. I didn't know what do to."  
  
"He never pressured you into anything, did he?"  
  
"No, but he that made me feel like it was okay to take things slowly. Oh Goten, you wouldn't believe some of the things he said to me. He told me that for as slutty as I dress, he'd expect a lot more from me." She began to cry harder.  
  
"I don't think you dress slutty at all. You've got a beautiful body and there's no reason you shouldn't show it off." He paused and began to rub her back. "He sounds like a jerk anyways. Anyone who makes judgements like that isn't worth it. You may look one way, but you can act another."  
  
Bra lifted her head up. "I think you're right. I don't need a guy who thinks like that." She looked down at his shirt. "Sorry about that. I didn't realize I was crying so much."  
  
"It's okay. You know I'm always here for you, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Bra said. "I know you are."  
  
*******************  
  
Later that night, Vegeta walked into his daughter's room. "Trunks and Kakarot's offspring told me what happened."  
  
Bra sighed. "Don't worry about it, Daddy. Goten helped me realize that he's not right for me."  
  
"I should kill that bastard for breaking your heart."  
  
"Daddy, you don't have to. Look, you don't need to worry about me. Goten told me that you can't tell how people are just by their looks. I mean, you have cold eyes, so people automatically assume that you're a cold person. But they're wrong. Just like they're wrong about thinking I'm easy because of the clothes that I wear."  
  
Vegeta sighed. "Still, I don't like the fact that he was having those thoughts about you. What if he tried something on you?"  
  
"I'm Saiyan. I have no problems defending myself. I may not know how to fly or form ki blasts, but I can punch and kick pretty hard."  
  
"Where did you learn that? You never trained or anything."  
  
"From watching all of those Martial Art's tournaments you were in." Bra stood up. "Daddy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't worry about me. I know you don't want to hear this, but you're getting old. And I know Saiyans age gracefully and all, but at your age stress isn't good for you."  
  
"I'll try not to worry."  
  
"All right. Goodnight Daddy." She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight, Princess." he closed the door behind him as he left.  
  
*********************  
  
Meanwhile, Goten was having a problem. He held his cell phone in his hand. "Call... or don't call?"  
  
Chi Chi walked by. "Goten, whoever it is, just call her. You've never had problems with girls before."  
  
"But this is more than a girl. This is Bra."  
  
"Bra?" Chi Chi asked, falling over. "Bra Briefs as in the daughter of Bulma and Vegeta?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Call her!" Chi Chi picked up the phone and hit the speed dial for Capsule Corp. Then she handed the phone to Goten.  
  
"Hello?" he asked. He put his hand over the mouthpiece. "Mom, can I have some privacy?"  
  
"As you wish." Chi Chi said, happily walking off to the kitchen.  
  
"Bra? How are you doing?"  
  
"Better, thanks for asking. I'll go get Trunks for you."  
  
"No, wait! You're the one I wanted to talk to. I was wondering, would you like to go out with me sometime?"  
  
"I would love to."  
  
"Great. Well I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Goten happily hung up the phone.  
  
**********************  
  
Bra walked through Capsule Corp slightly dazed She nearly walked into her father. "Sorry Daddy. I wasn't watching were I was going."  
  
"Obviously." he said. "What has you smiling?"  
  
"Goten asked me out."  
  
Vegeta's face dropped. "Both... of my children... are going to be bonded with Kakarot's offspring?"  
  
"Could be. Well bye now!" she said before continuing her way down the hall. She returned to her room and opened up notepad on her computer. She began to type.  
  
"Dear Notepad,  
  
Today seemed a bit gloomy for starts. I broke up with my boyfriend because apparently he wasn't getting enough action. Well then Goten was there to comfort me. He asked me out. I know that this'll be different from my last relationship because Goten said to me that image isn't everything. Just because I dress a bit over the top on occasion doesn't make me easy. So I guess something good came out of this after all. Ja ne, Bra."  
  
The End 


End file.
